


Promise

by Summertime_Poet



Series: Big Sister Aranea 'verse [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Gen, and a ficlet to go with it, aranea will do anything to protect the little brother she found and adopted, baby!Prompto, kid!aranea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summertime_Poet/pseuds/Summertime_Poet
Summary: She is snarling. The beast is snarling back at her.Good, she thinks. She bares her teeth a bit more and falls into a fighting stance that’ll allow her to easily attack or dodge depending on how the creature will react.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Aranea Highwind
Series: Big Sister Aranea 'verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933450
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Finally updating this series :D Sorry it took so long, it's been a busy past couple of months.  
> Anyway, here's a drawing that I started last summer and finally got around finishing today, as well as a ficlet to go with it. ^^ This was actually the first thing that I wrote and drew for this series, which kickstarted everything that followed since! :D

She is snarling. The beast is snarling back at her. _Good_ , she thinks. She bares her teeth a bit more and falls into a fighting stance that’ll allow her to easily attack or dodge depending on how the creature will react.  
  
She doesn’t take her eyes off it, but she feels comforted by the fact that Prompto is quietly snoring against her chest, safe in his rag-cocoon, unseen by the beast and still blissfully unaware of the danger.  
  
A year ago, she would have fought everything daring to threaten her. She was proud of having survived so far.  
  
But now she is trying to avoid fights unless there really is no other option. She has promised to herself (and the baby, even if he didn’t understand a word of it) that she’ll keep him safe and alive and so far, she has never broken a promise.  
  
She especially isn’t going to break this one, so she won’t start today.  
  
She snarls again and pulls out her daggers when the beast breaks into a sprint.

**Author's Note:**

> I had so much fun drawing this, aaaah <3333 As always, you can also find this drawing on my art blog, Murderous-Coffeebean over on tumblr. ^_^
> 
> Feedback is, no matter how short, super appreciated and bound to make my entire week! <333
> 
> Next up should be the story focusing on Luna and Ravus, btw! ^-^


End file.
